Healing
by starkid1directioner
Summary: 'What's wrong Ced' I asked quietly, taking one of his hands in both of mine. 'What makes you think anything's wrong' He asked, summoning a weak smile. 'I know you.' 'Alright.' He ran a hand through his hair. 'What if I can't walk again'


Healing

I made my way quickly throughout corridor, a big pile of quidditch magazines clutched tightly to my chest. Room 102. That was where I needed to be.

Finally finding it, I walked in quickly, my eyes scanning the room. 'Dad?'

'I think you're in the wrong room.' I turned around, hearing an unfamiliar voice. I guess I'd walked into the wrong room. Sighing, I turned to walk away. Like I needed to be any later.

'I'm just going to go.' I said awkwardly.

'Wait,' He ordered, freezing me on my way to the door. 'You go to Hogwarts right?' He asked, motioning me over to him.

'Yeah I do.'

He sat up, wincing slightly as he did so. 'Why haven't I seen you before?'

I shrugged. 'I don't know.'

'You don't talk much do you?' He snapped my attention back to him. Standing quietly, I looked over him.

Cedric Diggory. The boy was lucky to be alive right now. Especially if you were to believe Dumbledore's words about Voldemort's return. And I did. When Potter had brought him back, almost everyone believed that he had been dead but they'd managed to find a weak pulse.

'No I don't.' I bit my bottom lip nervously. What was the harm in talking to him? 'What's wrong with you?'

'I'm paralyzed.' He said easily, smiling at me as I took a seat by his bed, shock settling in. 'Temporarily, that is. Why are you here?'

'For my dad.' I sighed, looking down as I set the magazines onto the bed. 'He got attacked during the quidditch world cup.'

'That's horrible.' The words were quiet as he set a hand on top of mine.

I moved mine away slowly. 'It's not as bad as getting attacked by Voldemort.'

Picking up a magazine, he rifled through it and spoke absentmindedly. 'Did you know that he doesn't have a nose?'

'He doesn't have a nose,' I muttered in disbelief. The darkest wizard of all time didn't have a nose. My eyes fell onto my watch as I shot to my feet. 'I've need to go.'

'You will come back right?' He looked up at me, his eyes pleading at me slightly.

'Yeah, of course.'

'You can check him out tomorrow.' I smiled at the receptionist who had just delivered the best news that I'd heard in a while.

'Alright, thank you.'

Grinning, I walked down the corridor until someone called my name. Popping my head round the door, I smiled at Cedric.

'You're in a good mood,' he noted, wheeling his wheel chair towards me.

'I can check my dad out today.' Grinning I sat down beside him.

'So I guess that means you won't come by anymore, huh?' Watching him, I noticed that he looked down as he spoke.

'Of course I will,' I said standing up. 'Besides you've finally just about managed to convince me to be your friend.'

'Is this the part where I get to meet your dad?' Wrapping his fingers around my wrist, he pulled me to a halt.

'It might as well be,' I relented, moving to push his chair as I pushed him out of the room.

'Hey dad.' I smiled at him as he sat up. 'I've brought a friend.'

'You actually showed up.'

I rolled my eyes as soon as I'd heard his cheerful voice. 'I promised didn't I?'

'Will you do me a favour?' Slipping his hand into mine, he pulled me down and sat me on the bed beside him. 'Will you go to my therapy with me?'

'Sure.' Turning to face him, I smiled as he squeezed my hand. 'When's the first session?'

'In about five minutes.'

'Alright Mr Diggory,' the medi witch said, helping him out of his chair while I took his other side. Looping an arm around my shoulder, he pulled me down and brought my face down towards his.

'This gives me some ideas,' he muttered lewdly. I rolled my eyes as I helped him stand. Gripping the banisters on either side of him, he stood, wobbling slightly.

'I need you to try and take a step.'

'Come on Cedric,' I said quietly, urging him forward.

He tried to take a step forward but fell, crashing to the mats below.

'Are you alright?' I asked instantly, kneeling down beside him.

'Of course I am.' He grinned up at me. 'It's like learning to fly a broom, you try and try again.'

There was something off about him. From the moment we'd come back from his therapy he'd been really quiet. Which I thought was impossible for someone like him. Normally I had to try and get him to shut up but this time I was trying to get him to talk.

'What's wrong Ced?' I asked quietly, taking one of his hands in both of mine.

'What makes you think anything's wrong?' He asked, summoning a weak smile.

'I know you.'

'Alright.' He ran a hand through his hair. 'What if I can't walk again?'

'Oh Ced.' I pulled him into a hug. But when I tried to pull away from him, he settled me against him. 'Of course you'll walk again. I know you. You're probably one of the most determined people that I've met my entire life and you will walk again.'

'How-'

'It's like you said. It's like learning to fly. You try and try again.'

'Will you help me?' He muttered leaning down and speaking into my hair.

'I'll be by your side the entire time.'

He was doing it. He was actually doing it.

'If I get to the end you have to kiss me.' He said, his arms shaking slightly as he strained himself.

'Sure.' I rolled my eyes, already used to his flirtatious behaviour. 'Come on Ced.' Grinning I watched as he took the final step towards me before wrapping his arms around me.

'Are you going to make good on your promise?' He whispered as I handed him his crutches.

'As soon as you start walking.'

He pouted. 'But I said as soon as I'd reached the end.'

'Tough.'

'Coming with me?'

'Where?' I asked, searching the carriages for my friends.

'With me. To my carriage.' He hinted, pulling me towards him.

'No honestly,' I said pulling away from him, waiting in front of a carriage as soon as I'd spotted them.

'I thought we were friends.'

'Of course we are Ced.' I sighed. 'I'll see you later alright?'

'Alright.' He nodded, handing me my trunk.

'You and Cedric Diggory, eh?' Terry teased as soon as I'd entered the carriage.

'Shut up.'

'Hey.' Looking up from my work, I smiled up at Cedric. He sat himself across from me. 'Long time no see.'

'I guess that I've just been busy, Ced.' He rolled his eyes. 'Honestly, I mean I am a Ravenclaw after all.'

'So what've you been up to then?' He asked but soon became distracted when one of his friends called his name.

'Go over to them,' I said smiling slightly.

'No I'm here with you.'

'Go, Ced. I need to leave anyway.' Standing quickly, I gathered all of my things, before turning on my heel.

'You've been avoiding me.'

I jumped as soon as I'd heard his voice. Glancing to my left, I watched as he walked towards me. 'No I really-'

'Save it,' He cut in. 'Come on, I'm walking you to your common room.'

Leaving me with no choice, he laced our fingers together and pulled me to his side. 'Why have you been avoiding me?'

'I-' I cut myself off, not having a real answer.

'Look alright.' He said, stopping beside the entrance of our common room. 'I need you to stop avoiding me. For a while, I relied on you.'

'Ced-'

'I mean I didn't let my friend's visit me in hospital but I relied on you to be there.' He let out a deep breath. 'Just don't shut me out.'

'I- I won't.'

He smiled then, turning to face me. 'If I remember correctly, you made me a promise not so long ago.'

'Fine.' I sighed, knowing that it would mean a lot more to me than it would to him.

Moving towards me, he leaned down and kissed me. Melting against him, I let out a muffled gasp as his hand moved to the small of my back and pulled me closer to him. Snaking my arms around his neck, I rose onto my toes and felt him smile against my lips.

Pulling away, he set his forehead on mine. 'Will you go out with me?'

'What?'

'Will you go out with me?' He repeated himself, slower this time.

'Yes.' I barely got the word out before his lips slanted over mine.


End file.
